


Let me colour your sky (Josh Washington x Reader)

by katsu_serpent



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Until Dawn - Freeform, josh washington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsu_serpent/pseuds/katsu_serpent
Summary: Soulmate au: Black and white was all anyone saw until they touched their soulmate. For some people, colour quickly rushed into their world and for others, all they ever saw was black and white, but what happens when Y/N see's colour in her dreams after being carried to bed at the Washington's winter estate?





	

I live in a world shaded by black and white. Colours are a treasure, but I've never had the privilege of seeing them. From the day you're born your world is coloured by black and white, until that fateful day you meet your soulmate. Your soulmate can be anyone. Your best friend, a family member or a complete stranger, the possibilities are endless, which meant that there were a lucky few that had the privilege of seeing colour since the day they were born, and sadly there were some that never had the opportunity of seeing colour at all. Surprisingly, most people had met their soulmate by age twenty; forty at the latest. The universe worked in strange ways and I guess it didn't want to deprive people of the beauty the world had to offer for too long. 

By the time I'd turned nineteen, all of my friends had met their soulmates. Hannah and Beth had each other, blessed with the gift of colour since birth which was a common occurrence between twins. For a while, Mike tried to make things work between himself and Emily, but ended things once he acknowledged that his world shone with colour when he was with Jess, and although she was sometimes abusive and well known as the bitch of the group, Emily had Matt and as luck would have it they were meant to be. Chris and Ashley weren't a couple, but knew that they were soul bound, but the pair were too apprehensive to admit it, even Sam found her soulmate in the girl that sat across from her in her college lecture hall. Amongst the group, I was the only one that had never experienced what it felt like to see the beauty of colour, except for possibly Josh.  He didn't really like talking about his history with soulmates so none of us knew for sure, but we just assumed Josh had since he seemed to relate to the others when they spoke about colours and I didn't. Plus, he had a favourite colour; strange for someone without a soulmate.

I was more than just petty at the fact that I hadn't met my soulmate yet and it only got worse the closer my twentieth birthday came, but between my moping and self doubt the reality of myself having already met my soulmate without knowing sunk in. There were many stories told of people having met their soulmates as children, but as we grow older we forget that we ever had, the display of colour being wiped from our minds the older we got, only to become a distant long forgotten memory. To make matters worse, I had been condemned with one of the worst memories and only had recollection of my life after age ten with most memories before then being a distant haze. It was thoughts like this that broke my heart. 

When I found out that I might've met my soulmate as a child I wanted to cry, because even if I had, there was no way I'd bump into them in school, in public or at my local coffee shop, since I'd moved from my childhood home a long time ago, coming back every so often for holidays and various celebrations. When I was younger I lived in Alberta, Canada which is how I'd come to know the friends I have today, but when I turned ten my parents decided to move to Alaska for a change a scenery. An unnecessary and unreasonable change, but the moral of the story is that I may have met the person my soul was sewed to and I may never see them again. If I was desperate, I could hunt down every person that went to my preschool and elementary school, but just like there were stories of people meeting their soulmates as children and forgetting about it, there were stories of people never meeting their soulmate and found it easy to live without them. After all, all you're missing out on is colour.

With the annual getaway being today and myself being the only one within the group without a soulmate or partner, the thought of spending time with people that were able to see the full potential and breathtaking beauty of the world I couldn't see after nineteen years of life made it hardly compelling for me to _want_ to go this year. While I sat at the bus station waiting, I contemplated faking sickness or coming up with an excuse as to why I couldn't make it, but before I could rethink my options, I was getting on the bus heading to Blackwood pines. The bus ride there was long and boring, my only entertainment being my wifi-less phone and book I'd brought with me, I eventually ended up dozing off for the remaining hours of the ride there.

I woke with a jolt, lightly but painfully hitting my head on the seat in front of me. The bus had stopped dramatically in attempt to miss a rogue squirrel running across the road with the bus driver apologising soon after. The sky was darker now yet not completely covered by night. It was just enough that I could see small pin pricks of light glowing softly within the darkening sky. 

As I made my way out of the bus I thanked the bus driver, but just as I set foot out of the bus he stopped me.

"Miss?" He spoke

"Uh, yeah?" I replied

"I don't often do this, but might I say you have beautiful Y/E/C eyes" He complimented. I smiled at him sheepishly. He was one of many that knew the splendour of true love and colour, apparent from his thick dark silver wedding ring that hung loosely on his wrinkled ring finger.

"Well, I wouldn't know, but thank you" The man then gave me an admission of guilt and looked at me with sincerity.

"Best of luck to you, sweetheart" He said before closing the sliding doors and continuing his course to wherever. It was comforting to know that even though I couldn't see it, I had eyes alluring enough that someone felt that they had to comment on them. It was nice.

The walk to the lodge was a mixture of beautiful and dull. The tall dark grey trees softly covered by the light snow made me smile and before I knew it I was walking up the path towards the lodge. I could feel myself becoming more and more anxious the closer I got to the lodge. Thoughts of the questions I was going to be asked and conversations I couldn't relate to began piling up in my head. When I at the front door I hesitated to knock.

_'You could turn back now and just go home?'_

While these thoughts ran through my mind, I must've subconsciously knocked, because before I could turn around, Hannah answered the door.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know, I just really wanted to post this - it's not done quite yet of course, but I will try update religiously. The idea just hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to write it. Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you for reading!


End file.
